Parfois les paris font bien les choses
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Naruto s'est fait piéger par Sakura et ses paris. Mais en quoi consiste son pari ? Lui qui n'est qu'un simple prof éperdu d'amour pour un autre... Lemon à la fin /!\


**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient… j'aurai bien aimé =D**

**Note: Et voilà un nouvel OS ! J'espère que vous aimerez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Parfois les paris font bien les choses…**

Phase 1 enclenchée.

Sa mission pour Noël était simple. Convertir l'homme le plus froid du monde en quelqu'un de chaleureux.

Autant être lucide c'était mission impossible.

Naruto soupira, alanguit sur son canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond. Pourquoi lui avait-on lancé ce défi ?

Ah si, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Sakura avait parié qu'il ne pourrait pas manger vingt bols de ramens en moins de cinq minutes...

C'était dans ses compétences ! Sauf que le jour et l'heure du pari il avait attrapé la grippe ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pu engloutir que deux bols de ramens et cela en plus de cinq minutes. Honte sur lui.

Lui, le dévoreur de ramens avait perdu un stupide pari face à sa meilleure amie, au courant de son secret depuis longtemps, et qui justement en avait profité.

Fichu rhume, fichue meilleure amie.

Dire qu'ils enseignaient tous dans le même lycée de Konoha. Sakura était professeur de musique alors que lui était un simple professeur d'histoire-géographie complètement amoureux du professeur de sport.

C'est simple, lui qui n'aimait pas le sport était prêt à tout pour en refaire si c'était ce prof là qui lui donnait des cours particuliers.

Sasuke Uchiha, le prof le plus canon de tous les temps et accessoirement le fantasme de Naruto.

Naruto soupira une énième fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il change ce glaçon ! Ca lui plaisait à lui ce mode là ! Froid et distant se laissant désiré, à la fois dominateur et manipulateur.

Il sentait son ventre se réchauffer rien qu'en pensant à lui et son fantasme dans une salle de sport et plus précisément sur les tatamis.

Mais à présent, il devait retourner donner ses cours sous la surveillance extrême de son ami qui allait l'espionner pour qu'il accomplisse bien son pari.

Faire fondre un glaçon.

Soudain une pensée l'envahit, il pouvait poser l'Uchiha sur un radiateur, non ? Après tout un glaçon ça fondait à la chaleur.

Il fut sorti de sa pensée par une sonnerie de téléphone, "Misery" de Maroon 5 en plus.

- Naruuuuuuutoooooooooooooooo

- Crie pas ! Sakura !

- Nan mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Non.

- Tu es affalé dans ton canapé à te morfondre.

- Hmpf.

- Bien. Regarde la pendule au dessus de ta télé.

Naruto soupira. Il passait sa vie à soupirer surtout quand Sakura lui disait de faire les choses. Il releva les yeux et hurla au téléphone. Il était 8h36. Il était en retard au lycée.

Il raccrocha sans même saluer son ami sachant que de toute manière elle devait avoir raccroché depuis qu'elle lui avait ordonné de regarder sa pendule. Il courut dans l'entrée et mis ses baskets, prit ses clés et sa veste et ferma la porte à double tour avant de sortir de chez lui, d'aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de faire demi-tour, de re-rentrer dans son appartement, de courir chercher sa mallette et de refaire la même chose jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il arriva en courant au lycée, heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas très loin d'ailleurs, et se précipita dans la classe. Pas besoin de café ou autre, de toute manière il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. C'est donc essoufflé qu'il entra dans la salle de classe, les élèves ne le regardant même pas ayant pour habitude de voir leur prof d'histoire arrivé la plupart du temps en retard.

Rien ne valait un beau brun ténébreux en jogging moulant et un débardeur qui lui saillait parfaitement les formes. S'il on ne bavait pas devant ce spectacle, cela signifiait que l'on n'était pas humain.

Le cours passa tellement rapidement qu'il en fut déçu. Pourtant il adorait parler de l'ère des ninjas et de ses légendes.

Naruto rejoignit la salle des profs pour boire un bon café et poursuivre les cours après la pause. En vérité la salle des professeurs était comme un sanctuaire caché, ne pas être vu des élèves et se comporter telles des larves et se plaindre de sa classe. Enfin ça c'était le point de vue de Naruto quand la machine à café était en panne.

Vous voyez à quoi ressemble l'apocalypse ? Et bien c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe quand la machine à café est en panne. La fin du monde tout simplement.

Après avoir fait la queue pour obtenir un café difforme, long et sucré, et se faire avoir parce que celui d'avant a pris la dernière touillette, Naruto s'affala sur le canapé, son endroit préféré.

Il but une gorgé du liquide ultra brûlant avant de presque le recracher parce que justement c'était beaucoup trop chaud. Fichue machine. Mais qu'est ce qu'il l'aime quand même.

Un bruit de porte le sortit de son admiration pour la machine à café. Sasuke venait de passer l'entrée de la salle et se dirigeait vers son casier sans saluer personne, comme à son habitude. Là il ouvrit son casier, posa son sac dedans, et entreprit de retirer son débardeur. Tout cela sous l'oeil avisé de Naruto qui venait de boire une gorgée de café et qui en ce moment même était en train de la baver dans le gobelet.

Il pouvait admirer, ou plutôt mater les magnifiques lignes abdominales du brun, son torse pâle et ses épaules carrées. Il vendrait une cinquantaine de machines à cafés pour voir ce spectacle tous les jours. Il était hors d'atteinte et surtout hors zone de connexion, préférant admirer son fantasme qui changeait de tee-shirt. Une fois rhabillé, Sasuke claqua la porte de son casier et ressortit de la salle comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto le suivit du regard, tournant tout son corps en même temps sur le canapé, et manquant même de se casser la figure. Sakura qui jusque là était à ses côtés sur le canapé, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Naruto.

-...

- Naruto !

-...

- Eh le blond écervelé qui bave là !

- Hein ?

Sakura rit ce que son ami pouvait devenir bête quand il se perdait dans sa contemplation.

- Naruto. Tu baves vraiment. _Dit-elle après s'être remise de ses émotions._

Le blond s'essuya très vite la bouche avant de relever les yeux vers son amie.

- Alors. Tu le fais fondre ce glaçon ?

- C'est pas aussi facile. _Marmonna le prof d'histoire_.

- C'est plutôt toi qui va fondre. T'es brûlant comme la braise. Colle-toi à lui !

Les blagues se Sakura étaient nulles. Mais ça il n'osait pas lui dire. Sinon il savait qu'il aurait la pire des punitions, une coloration gratuite. Tout en étant professeur de musique, son amie adorait faire des expériences capillaires et en vue des résultats sur sa tête, il n'aimerait pas être la prochaine expérience. Sakura avec les cheveux aussi roses que les arbres du même nom. Mais contrairement aux apparences, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Enfin, ça c'est son fiancé qui lui répétait tous les jours. Naruto rit face à ses pensées. Le fiancé de Sakura était aussi fou qu'elle.

- Tu sais Sakura a raison.

Le blond releva le regard vers la voix rauque. Kiba, le professeur de SVT accro à la nicotine et aux chiens venait de dire que Sakura avait raison ?

En fait il était tombé dans un monde de fous ? Un complot ?

- Si tu veux faire craquer ton Uchiha c'est une solution comme une autre.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

C'était une blague là n'est ce pas ? Il rêvait ?

Pour se convaincre, il se pinça le bras mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une belle marque rouge et des picotements.

- Tu sais. _Continua Kiba_. Tout le monde est courant que tu fantasmes sur le prof de sport, même les élèves le savent.

D'accord là il voulait mourir, enterré six pieds sous terre s'il le fallait mais surtout, surtout il ne voulait plus se trouver à cet endroit en ce moment même.

Kiba retourna à la fenêtre pour finir sa cigarette alors que Sakura compatissait à sa cause. Les cours de l'après-midi furent différents de d'habitude. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses élèves et de les soupçonner de parler de lui et de son fantasme. Bien vite que la journée se finisse.

C'est donc dépité qu'il rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il le pensait. Mais pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Et puis pourquoi il devait être amoureux de l'être le plus froid qu'il connaissait. La vie était injuste.

Bon. Fallait bien qu'il trouve une idée pour le défriser "son" Uchiha. Il se leva pour se préparer à manger enfin plus précisément pour se préparer ses ramens. Rien de plus facile que retirer l'opercule et de le placer dans le micro-ondes pour trois minutes.

Le repas des dieux.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Rien de mieux que de savourer des ramens devant son feuilleton préféré.

Néanmoins, ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers Sasuke. Par quel moyen pourrait-il le décoincer ? En plus, le festival de Konoha approchait et Sasuke allait s'occuper d'un stand...

Mais oui ! La voilà l'occasion ! Lui parler durant le festival !

Il se mit à rire d'une voix rauque et puissante, satisfait de son génie.

De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Sakura lui avait bien dit d'exécuter son pari sinon c'est elle-même qui irait en parler au brun. Et ça c'était hors de question !

**0ooo0ooo0**

Une semaine était passée et rien de plus n'était arrivée. Hormis deux ou trois saignements de nez quand le brun venait se changer dans la salle des profs.

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. Le festival de Konoha. Celui-ci consistait à fêter le premier jour de l'hiver. La fête était préparée par la ville et avait lieu dans le grand parc municipal. Plusieurs stands étaient montés, il y avait même une grande roue et quelques manèges.

Naruto s'avançait à travers les différentes allées. Il avait mené son enquête sur le stand que tenait Sasuke. Rien de plus facile avec les prospectus qu'on distribuait aux élèves. Ainsi il avait appris que le brun s'occupait du stand des bons à échanger.

Cependant, la vue du brun qui s'offrit à lui le fit s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin.

Sasuke était bien là derrière le stand mais habillé d'un kimono traditionnel de l'époque. Autant dire que le blond était complètement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Bien que le festival fête le premier jour de l'hiver, lui n'avait en aucun cas froid.

Le brun était magnifique, le kimono était bleuté et noir et allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Parfois l'encolure s'ouvrait laissant apercevoir un bout de la peau blanche faisant saliver le professeur d'histoire. Il s'imaginait déjà dans toutes les positions possibles avec l'Uchiha.

Il se remit de ses émotions quand Sasuke leva le regard vers lui, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

- Uzumaki-sensei !

Oh diable, ce qu'il pouvait avoir une voix sexy comme ça. Naruto se rapprocha du stand et lui fit un sourire timide avant de prendre la parole.

- Sasuke.. je veux dire ero-sensei...non non... Uchiha Sensei... _Balbutia le blond se mélangeant les pinceaux entre ce qu'il voulait dire et ce qu'il pensait._

Cependant, contre toute attente, le brun se mit à sourire et Naruto releva la tête au même moment, le temps d'apercevoir ce spectacle.

Un sourire !

Un fin petit sourire trônait sur le visage de Sasuke. Miracle ô combien merveilleux. Naruto était aux anges, il sentait ses jambes se dématérialiser alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le stand pour se maintenir.

Sasuke Uchiha était comme un dieu pour lui en cet instant.

Il resta presque toute la journée à ses côtés, retentant son expérience mais pas de chance, il n'avait eu le droit qu'à un seul sourire.

C'est donc bienheureux qu'il rentra chez lui, ne prit même pas la peine de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit comme un roi. La journée avait été merveilleuse.

Demain serait un autre jour. Surtout pour la phase deux du pari. Faire craquer l'Uchiha.

Bah oui. Sakura lançait des paris à plusieurs phases. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…

**0ooo0ooo0**

Il avait passé toute sa nuit à rêver du brun. Lui qui le prenait dans ses bras, caressait son corps du bout des doigts, se laissant submerger par toutes les émotions. Le tout jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne et le tire de sa rêverie.

Le blond était encore en retard pour les cours et Sakura se faisait une joie de crier au téléphone.

Les premières heures de cours furent une calamité pour le blond. En effet Sasuke n'avait pas donné ses cours de sport dans la cour comme à son habitude. Mais c'était à cause du temps. Pourquoi il pleuvait aussi ?

Le blondinet avait fulminé presque à tous ses cours et ses élèves en prenaient donc plein la figure tout en comprenant les raisons et que de toute manière une fois qu'il aurait vu son fantasme tout irait pour le mieux !

C'est donc dépité une nouvelle fois qu'il passa la porte de la salle des profs pour venir s'allonger sur le canapé. Sakura vint le rejoindre aussitôt et ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses jambes.

- AAAA ! Mais ça va pas !

Sakura le regarda sans pour autant se lever. Elle voyait bien l'air désespéré de son meilleur ami.

- Sakura lève toi ! T'es lourde mine de rien !

Cette fois-ci c'est avec un regard noir qu'elle le fixa, appuya tout son poids avant de se lever et de lui asséner une claque sur sa tête et de sortir de la salle des profs un peu vexée.

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne et se rassit convenablement sur le canapé, boudant presque. Elle n'avait qu'à pas s'asseoir sur lui comme ça.

C'est une odeur de café qui lui fit relever la tête. Une jeune femme blonde se trouvait là devant lui, tasse de café à la main, le lui tendant. Il l'a prit et l'a bu d'une traite. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés, croisant ses magnifiques longues jambes devant lui.

- Naruto.

- Ino. _Dit le blondinet sur le même ton sensuel_.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour que tu aies l'Uchiha.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Vraiment tout le monde était au courant, même la belle prof d'anglais qui lorgnait sur le même fantasme que lui. Le monde était contre lui. Il soupira avant de sentir une main frotter dans son dos pour le rassurer. De toute manière, il était prêt à tout maintenant. Il devait gagner le pari face à Sakura sinon la sentence serait encore plus terrible.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai une question avant Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Les yeux de la blonde s'ancraient dans les siens comme à la recherche de la vérité.

- Oui.

- Bien. Je vais t'aider à l'avoir alors.

- Vraiment ? _S'extasia le blond les yeux pétillants d'un nouvel espoir._

- Oui. J'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre tous les matins et surtout d'entendre les plaintes des élèves dans mon cours quand tu n'as pas pu le voir donner ses cours.

Un peu gêné par la situation le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne en un petit sourire forcé. Il était vraiment trop accro pour son bien. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là que choisi le brun pour faire son apparition dans la salle des profs. Il passa devant les deux protagonistes et rejoignit son casier, se changeant une nouvelle fois devant tout le monde.

Ino observa bien le manège et surtout le regard du brun et sur qui il portait. Elle ne s'était pas trompée après tout. Son visage s'orna d'un petit sourire et dès que le brun fut sorti, elle expliqua son idée au prof d'histoire.

Il allait finir par l'avoir son Uchiha et tout le monde pourrait reprendre les cours normalement...

**0ooo0ooo0**

Non. Il avait osé appliquer l'idée débile de cette foutue prof d'anglais.

Maintenant il se trouvait affublé d'un vieux jogging noir et d'un débardeur blanc. Le pire dans toute l'histoire c'est qu'il attendait le brun pour des "cours particuliers".

L'idée d'Ino consistait à demander des cours de sport ou de fitness à l'Uchiha pour s'entretenir. Mais bien sur. Comme si l'autre allait accepter.

Alors quand il avait été le voir, bafouillant comme pas possible et tentant de lui faire croire qu'il avait besoin de cours de sport, le brun lui avait seulement répondu "d'accord".

Il en était resté paralysé. Au premier essai et son fantasme avait accepté de lui donner un premier cours. Sans doute prenait-il ça pour un challenge ou autre, ou même un défi pour lui-même.

Naruto était là en train d'angoisser comme pas possible, car il faut le dire aussi... Naruto n'était alors pas du tout, mais vraiment pas quelqu'un de sportif. Loin de là même. Lui, ses dimanches, il préférait les passer sur le canapé devant la télé avec un paquet de gâteaux et non à faire des pompes ou des abdos.

Mais dans quel plan saugrenu encore il s'était fait embarqué ? Il était sur que Sakura devait être dans le coup aussi. Et une blonde et une rose réunies ne faisaient pas bon ménage ensemble.

Il était sur le point de repartir quand il vit un point noir au loin courir vers lui.

Trop tard pour fuir. Cependant il ne le regretta pas du tout quand il vit le brun habillé ainsi.

Il portait un pantacourt de sport noir, moulant ses cuisses et laissant entrevoir les muscles saillants, un débardeur noir également lui collant au corps.

Tout simplement et purement bandant selon Naruto.

Il referma sa bouche et tenta de ne pas baver devant ce spectacle. Enfin de compte, l'idée d'Ino c'était de le tuer.

- Naruto ! _Cria Sasuke_.

Oh oh. Il le sentait mal quand même ce cours de sport.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Et il avait bien fait de le sentir mal.

Le brun ne l'avait pas traité avec ménagement. Il lui avait fait faire tous les actes abominables possibles. D'abord dix tours de pistes, puis cinquante abdos, et cinquante pompes.

Autant dire qu'il était complètement mort sur le canapé du brun.

Le canapé du brun ?

Naruto se releva à la va vite manquant de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et réalisa qu'il était vraiment dans l'appartement de son fantasme. Comment avait-il atterri là ?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Il avait fait tous les exercices demandés, admirant de temps à autres les courbes parfaites du brun lui montrant comment faire, manquant parfois de s'étouffer en oubliant de respirer.

Puis il avait dû courir jusqu'à un point B... Seulement il ne se souvenait plus du point B vu qu'il s'était étalé comme une crêpe sur un passage piéton et qu'il avait fermé les yeux, meurtris par la fatigue.

Sasuke l'avait donc porté jusque chez lui ? Avec un sourire non innocent, Naruto commença par faire le tour de la pièce. Plutôt spacieux le salon, il ne savait pas qu'un prof de sport pouvait gagner autant.

Il parcourut le tout du regard, s'arrêtant sur chaque petit détail, notamment le bar dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'aventura vers un couloir de la demeure et arriva dans ce qu'il semblait être une cuisine multi-gigantesque.

Il fit en fit le tour, fouillant dans chaque placard à la recherche d'un moindre indice concernant le brun. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il entendit un raclement de gorge provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine. Le blond se retourna et retint son souffle plusieurs secondes.

Sasuke était là, adossé à un pan de la porte... Et ne portant qu'une seule serviette éponge autour de ses hanches.

Un Uchiha qui ne porte qu'une seule serviette autour des hanches et les cheveux encore humides ainsi que le torse ?

Un cliché ? Soit, peut-être mais pour le blond c'était le paradis sur terre. Les chutes du Niagara à l'envers ! Les ramens à volonté !

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apercevoir ses amygdales.

- Naruto.

-...

- Naruto.

- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Comment ?

Sasuke eut un petit rire et se décolla alors du mur pour se rapprocher de lui et se mettre face à lui à moins de deux centimètres de son visage. Le blond pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et ses yeux noirs intenses qui le regardaient de manière amusée.

- Naruto...

- Hmm...

- Tu baves...

Après ce murmure, soufflé sur les lèvres de Naruto, Sasuke recula et le fixa de nouveau. Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux et ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son cerveau était resté en pause.

Complètement amusé par la tête que faisait son ami blond, Sasuke en profita pour se rapprocher une nouvelle fois, caressant son nez du sien et sa langue se faufila vers les lèvres du blond, ne passant qu'une seule fois en une léchouille précise et sensuelle et se recula pour lui faire face.

De son sourire carnassier il le regarda, attendant patiemment une réaction quelconque de son blond. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, une petite langue mutine repassa sur ces mêmes lèvres.

Il le voyait écarquiller des yeux, il voyait ce mouvement millimètre par millimètre et il en fut extrêmement satisfait. Ses bras se croisèrent par automatisme sur son torse et il attendit encore un peu. C'est que c'était long à la détente un blond !

Naruto lui était dans un autre monde en train de se parler à lui-même. Une prise de conscience réelle et il se demandait si le geste que venait de faire Sasuke faisait parti de ses fantasmes ou alors le baiser, parce que oui pour lui c'était tout comme, avait-il eu lieu ?

Sa langue passait sans cesse pour tenter de découvrir la saveur des lèvres du brun, puis ses doigts touchèrent ses lèvres et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Il tenta un regard vers son fantasme et le vit là toujours dans la même tenu bien qu'il ait pensé très fort pour que la serviette tombe, accoudé au chambranle de la porte et qui le détaillait de haut en bas. En fait, il le reluquait carrément.

Et un Uchiha qui vous reluque ça vous donne envie de vous dandiner comme une collégienne mais le blond se retint pour seulement rougir, ce qui apparemment fut satisfaisant pour le brun, qui le fixa de ses yeux sombres avant de se retourner et de rejoindre le couloir et l'escalier du fond.

Naruto ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte d'invitation. Et même si ce n'en était pas une, il aurait suivi ce beau brun jusqu'au bout du monde.

Mais pour le moment il s'avérait qu'il l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout de la salle de bain.

Un petit pas pour Sasuke, un grand pas pour Naruto.

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, le brun se retourna vivement et se planta devant son blond.

- Naruto ?

- Sasuke...

- Va prendre une douche.

Une douche ? Seul ou avec lui ? Non parce que la deuxième option convenait beaucoup mieux à notre prof d'histoire. Il aurait bien aimé lui frotter le dos et le torse et descendre ses mains le long de ce corps bâti comme un dieu, de le savonner dans le moindre recoin, de s'agripper à ses hanches alors qu'il serait coincé contre le mur et que Sasuke le...

- Naruto. Douche. Seul. _Répéta_ _le brun comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées._

Avec un air de gamin à qui l'on pique sa surprise, il lui tira la langue et entra dans la pièce pour prendre sa douche. Il bourgeonna contre lui même pendant qu'il se déshabillait et se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude qui décontracta tous ses muscles. C'est vrai qu'après le sport, cela faisait le plus grand bien.

Il sortit de la douche et prit une serviette propre qui se trouvait sur le meuble et regarda le tas d'affaires sur le sol, son jogging devait fortement puer la sueur ainsi que son tee-shirt. Tant pis il trouverait bien des affaires à mettre dans l'armoire de l'Uchiha. Il sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, laissant des traces de gouttes sur le parquet en chêne ou tout autre arbre, sur son passage.

Il trouva bien vite la chambre et se faufila à l'intérieur. La chambre était sobre, dans des tons blancs et noirs. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, entouré par deux tables de chevets, comportant chacune une lampe, une armoire gigantesque se trouvait contre un mur, ornée de miroirs, un meuble télé en face du lit et un écran plat dix fois plus énorme que le sien.

Il s'avança vers l'armoire et fit coulisser une des portes se trouvant face à une montagne de débardeur blancs et des joggings.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas fouiner dans les affaires des autres ? _Demanda une voix suave._

Il se retourna surpris par le ton employé de Sasuke. Il se trouvait juste là à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

Il ne voulait pas y croire ou plutôt il crevait d'envie de ne pas se réveiller s'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve. Mais les mains du brun sur ses hanches, il les sentait bien, non ?

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?

- Je ne veux pas me réveiller... _Chuchota le blond pour lui-même alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux._

- Naruto. Ouvre les yeux.

Le blond secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas croire ce que lui disait l'Uchiha. Pourtant celui-ci lui prit les mains et les ramena sous son tee-shirt, pour lui faire toucher sa peau, lui montrer qu'il était bien là même s'il s'amusait beaucoup de ses réactions.

Naruto frémit, la peau sous ses doigts était douce et tendre, il avait envie de découvrir plus. Seulement la prise sur ses poignets se raffermit et il perdit le contact avec cette peau. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux. Non, sinon tout serait fini, il ne sentirait plus ce souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, ni les baisers parsemés sur son visage.

Minute.

Des baisers ?

Il rouvrit instantanément ses yeux et tomba nez à nez face au brun. Il déglutit.

- T..Tu..

- Je ?

- Tu es réel ?

Sasuke rit à la question idiote de son ami. Bien sur qu'il était réel. Et pour le prouver il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis de sa langue il vint les lécher pour les apprivoiser. Naruto ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, voulant plus de ce simple contact. Le brun sourit, ravi de son petit effet et glissa sa langue entre les deux lèvres pour aller rejoindre sa comparse.

C'était humide et chaud, elles tournèrent ensemble doucement puis plus rapidement, se laissant aller à la passion. Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de Naruto et agrippa ses hanches, rapprochant son corps du sien.

Le blond fit de même et posa ses mains dans son dos.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air et Sasuke posa son front contre le sien, caressant son nez du sien et souriant.

- T'es long à la détente Naruto..

- Hein ?

- Ca fait des semaines que je te vois te torturer l'esprit.

Alors là Naruto était complètement perdu. Sasuke savait qu'il l'aimait et fantasmait sur lui ? En même temps cela pouvait être fort probable vu que tout le monde était au courant.

Le brun lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le lit où il l'y allongea et le surplomba de tout son corps.

Les mains partirent à l'aventure de la moindre parcelle de peau alors que les langues se retrouvaient pour mieux s'apprivoiser. La bouche de Sasuke dominait complètement l'échange et Naruto commençait à manquer d'air mais il s'en fichait totalement, du moment que son désormais amant continuait de l'embrasser comme il le faisait. Aussi passionnel et sensuel, son corps ondulant sur le sien.

Deux bosses commençaient à se former. Naruto toujours en serviette de bain, et Sasuke dans un de ses pantalons.

La serviette ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir en une fraction de seconde, la cadence de l'étreinte augmentait par le baiser que lui donnait Sasuke. Il se retrouvait à présent nu devant lui, ses jambes remontèrent d'elle-même et se frottèrent au pantalon encore présent.

Il grogna dans la bouche de l'autre qui se détacha de lui et lui sourit, ses mains se glissant entre leurs deux corps et caressant la peau frissonnante.

- Hnnn

Sasuke remonta et l'embrassa, cette fois-ci sauvagement. Les mains de Naruto se pressèrent contre ses fesses l'obligeant à se coucher sur lui de tout son long, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. Mais le pantalon et le tee-shirt gênaient encore cette ascension.

IL maugréa quelques paroles, ce qui fit rire son amant, qui se redécala et le regarda de haut, de ses yeux sombres et remplient d'envie et de luxure.

Il retira son haut et se replaça sur le corps alanguit, laissant les deux peaux nues se toucher, il esquissa quelques mouvements, frottant sur les deux pointes brunes et Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement. Ses mains se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux à tirer sur les mèches brunes et son corps s'arqua, laissant à Sasuke tout le loisir de gratifier son cou de baiser et de le marquer comme sien.

Cependant, le contact n'était pas assez intense et Naruto grogna encore une fois et ses mains s'évertuèrent à enlever le fameux pantalon et le boxer par la même occasion, pas la peine de refaire deux fois le même mouvement, ça serait perdre du temps.

Sasuke se leva et retira les derniers vêtements de lui-même. Il s'arrêta un instant, observant malicieusement le corps allongé sur le lit.

Naruto était magnifique, sa peau brillait par la sueur et ses joues rougies par le plaisir. Un bras posé son visage, son ventre qui se soulevait face à une respiration rapide. Il se rapprocha de lui et se rallongea sur tout son corps, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections.

Un autre gémissement s'échappa du blond et il s'accrocha directement aux belles fesses rondes et galbées. A croire que cela devenait sa prise préférée, mais le prof de sport ne s'en plaignait aucunement.

Il attrapa une des mains de son amant et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, sa langue passant sur le bout des doigts avant de les mettre en bouche et de les sucer lentement, exerçant sur Sasuke un contrôle, la patience.

Ses yeux bleus s'ancraient dans les yeux sombres, savourant le goût délectable de son emprise. C'était sans compter sur un prof de sport. Il retira sa main et la glissa le long de ses flancs, flattant la peau brûlante de désir avant d'arriver au niveau de ses fesses.

Naruto tremblait à la fois de désir et de peur de ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant tous les gestes du brun étaient doux et calculés de manière à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Un a un, trois doigts pénétrèrent dans son intimité, faisant des vas et viens et écartant ses parois au mieux pour pallier à la prochaine douleur.

Les gémissements augmentaient dans la pièce, Naruto commençait à se sentir perdu, une de ses mains s'agrippait toujours à la fesse du brun et l'autre se trouvait sur l'épaule, ses doigts rentrant carrément dans la peau blanche.

Sasuke l'embrassa une nouvelle vois, laissant leurs langues jouer entre elles alors que ses doigts glissaient hors de son intimité. Il écarta un peu plus franchement les jambes du blond et se plaça dans une meilleure position.

Délicatement, il commença à le pénétrer, étape par étape, laissant cette fois-ci le blond dominer le baiser.

-Sa..hm..suke..

- Hm hm...

Le prof d'historie cambra alors sa tête dans l'oreiller, ramenant ses jambes autour des hanches de Sasuke pour une meilleure prise. Les mouvements de hanches débutèrent pendant que les halètements augmentaient en puissance et décibel.

Plus Naruto criait plus les coups de bassins de Sasuke s'amplifiaient. Des gouttelettes de sueur dévalèrent les deux corps qui s'emboîtaient.

La main de Sasuke réussit à se glisser entre leurs deux corps pour se saisir de la virilité de Naruto et y appliquer les mêmes mouvements. Il ne suffit que de quelques coups de rein supplémentaires pour que les deux hommes hurlent leurs jouissances dans l'oreille de l'autre.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes entrelacés et le brun se décala sur le côté, gardant son blond contre lui avec son bras.

Il huma son odeur et déposa des baisers le long de sa nuque, sentant le souffle de son amant devenir irrégulier signe qu'il s'était endormi. Alors il vint lui chuchoter quelques petits mots à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

**0ooo0ooo0**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Naruto et Sasuke profitaient du grand amour et cela au grand désarroi de ses collègues.

Sakura avait perdu son pari d'après Naruto mais pour elle l'avait grandement gagné. C'était quand même grâce à elle que les deux profs étaient ensemble ! Et elle en était fier... Tout du moins au début.

Tous les professeurs se trouvaient dans la salle des profs. Sauf 3.

Le nouveau stagiaire.

Et nos deux amants.

Un homme entra dans la pièce, se tenant la tête entre les mains et ayant l'air de déprimé au plus haut point.

Apparemment, il venait de faire la connaissance des deux professeurs en plein cours de rattrapage...

Sakura sourit. Au moins maintenant il y avait de l'ambiance entre les cours...


End file.
